The invention relates to a valve for controlling fluidic media with a movable operating element which selectively closes, partially or totally opens at least one passage cross-section.
Many valves are known which are constructed, for example, as passage valves, pressure valves, check valves, resuction valves, charging and resuction valves and charging valves, which have associated therewith mechanical, inductive or capacitive switches for monitoring the position of a movable operating element which determines at least one passage cross-section. Apart from the high technical expenditure which arises because of the special association of a switch, the known valves have the common disadvantage that monitoring the position of the movable operating element cannot be effected exactly because of inaccuracies inherent in the production. The inaccuracies inherent in the production are increased still further by assembly inaccuracies which, upon the association of the switches with the valve, cannot be held within the limits required by an absolutely exact position control.
Mechanical coupling members of electrical switches, thus cause the occurrence of inaccuracies in the signal emission, inaccuracies which, depending on the purpose of the valves checked in this way, lead not only to operating troubles, but also to considerable dangers for the operating personnel, for example, in connection with hydraulic presses, punches, shears and the like.